Mary Sue Hunters Case 2: Chaotic Casey
by HungrySano
Summary: Just when Ren and Rika thought things would be calm for a while, another Mary Sue begins to spread her influence in the Trigun universe causing broken pairings and OOCness. It's about time for a rewrite!
1. Chaotic Casey: Act I

Mary Sue Hunters

Case # 2: Chaotic Casey (Part I)

_The Mary Sue Hunters are an elite, yet comical team of fighter against the Mary Sue phenomenon. Lead by their mysterious commander, HungrySano, Ren Kusanagi and Rika Kanzaki fight against the B.S. that Mary Sues tend to create in their wake. As they have no special powers to use against these powered up, seemingly perfect beings, they must rely on their wits and character knowledge to defeat their enemies. _

The twin suns beamed down upon the sand in the dessert as a sandsteamer made it's way across. Needless to say the temperature outside was set to "Hell" and wasn't going to be changing anytime soon. Upon the sandsteamer, Rika and Ren were casually standing by the railing, looking over the vast desert, as the steamer took them across it.

Ren frowned. "It's hot! This sucks, Rika! We're in a dessert with TWO SUNS! TWO! Why the hell do we need two suns? Damn you, Yasuhiro Nightow!"

Rika's trusted paper fan went crashing down on the blonde's head, which brought him to the floor. "Shut up, ya idiot! Don't go cursing the original creator cuz you're too much of a wimp to stand a little heat! Besides, This universe rocks! Gun slinging bad asses and all the violence a girl could ever wish for!" Tears began to stream down her face at this point. "This universe is truly paradise!"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Riiiight. Er, anyways, where are we going?"

Rika sighed. "For the fourth time, numbskull, we're going to The city of May. It seems that the Mary Sue won't let the main characters leave for some reason, with the acception of Meryl Strife. Apparently she's been missing for days and no one's seen her, either."

Ren asked, "She's the love interest of the main character for Trigun, right?"

Rika nodded. "Bingo. The only thing is, the boss checked the 'No Plot Zone' and she was nowhere to be found."

Ren turned his head toward the readers. "Hey, Rika-chan. I don't think they know what the 'No Plot Zone' is. Should we explain?"

Rika then looked at the readers and blinked. "Oh, yeah. Them..."

Suddenly, the scene switches to a classroom with both super deformed Ren and Rika dressed up in teacher attire. Rika pulls out a wooden pointer, and then pulls down a blank white chart. Smacking the chart with the pointer, she explains, "This is the 'No Plot Zone'! We call it that for obvious reasons. It is were a character is sent during a fanfic when they are removed from the main plot. Many stories you read involve a charater being sent to this place. Whenever you read that a character is convieniently away for an extended period of time, this is where they general are for said duration of time. And because of those reasons, we call it, the 'No Plot Zone'!"

"Zone...zone...zone...zone..."

Rika turns around and whacks Ren in the head with her pointer. "I didn't ask for an echo!"

Ren whines, "I was just trying to help you sound cool! Meanie!"

Returning back to the sandsteamer scene Rika sighed. "Okay, back to the main plot. Hey, we're back in past tense writing, I see."

Ren nodded. "Yeah, it seems present tense is only used when we talk to the readers."

Rika shrugged. "Meh. Well, anyways, since Meryl wasn't in the 'No Plot Zone', anything could have happened to her. We need to find some leads on where she could be."

Ren raised an eyebrow at his partner. "But, wait a sec. If we destroy the Mary Sue, wouldn't that put the story back to normal and Meryl would just show up?"

Rika shook her head. "Unfortunaely, no. If she were in the No Plot Zone, we could just take out the Mary Sue and it would be over. However, in this case, we have to find and rescue Meryl. With the Mary Sue gone, it wouldn't change the fact that she's trapped somewhere. We need to find Vash and the others to help find her, though. Vash is good at finding people, apparently. We'll take out the Mary Sue and find Meryl, in that order."

Ren sighed at he sat down with his back against the railing. "I dunno, Rika. For some reason, I don't think it will be that simple. You know how these Marys and Garys work. Enough power to destroy a small solor system and persistant as hell when it comes to pairing up with certain people. Pairings can be scary."

Rika snorted. "If you wanna see scary, you should scan the first part of this trashy fic. Legato, Knives and Midvalley were having a brutally graphic orgy. Just reading it made me feel dirty. I've never read something the involved such massive amounts of bodily fluids before." Rika held back her urge to vomit.

Just then, the sandsteamer pulled into the station within May City. As the pair left the steamer, in the crowd, Ren saw a teenage girl with a long, black coat, blue eyes and black shades resting at the top of her head. He boots were steel plated and black, and she also happened to be the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Bingo. He found the Mary Sue. At least, until she vanished into the crowd as quickly as she appeared. Ren disregarded the sighting and continued to follow Rika. He had a feeling that she would show up again sooner or later.

"I'm back!" The beautiful blonde in blue chirped as she entered the Trigun crew's room at the inn. In her hands was an extra large box of donuts, which she promptly handed to Vash, who in turn devoured them quickly. She smiled lovingly at him as Wolfwood and Milly paid more attention to each other, since they were making out. It's not that they didn't want to go look for Meryl, who's been missing for three days, but they figured that Meryl couldn't be in TOO much trouble, so they could stay put for a little while longer before setting out to search for her.

Vash smiled at his new and stunningly beautiful companion. "Casey...I think I'm starting to fall in love with you."

A giggle. "Oh, Vash! I'm so happy you said that! I love you, too!" She immediately kissed him on the lips, triggering a kiss-fest between the two. Theystopped before things heated up, however, as there WERE two other people in the room. Casey wasn't shameless, you know. Vash, on the other hand was so intoxicated by her beauty that he began kissing her again. He couldn't get enough of it! Her smooth, sikly skin, her perfectly slender frame, her full, bouncy bust, and her deep, purple (for the moment) eyes. She was like an angel sent down from heaven. She appeared right after Meryl went missing. Maybe this was a sign. Maybe Meryl didn't WANT to be found and fate was placing this perfect woman in his life, as if making up for all the terrible things that happened in Vash's life. Vash the Stampede was finally completely content.

Casey was also a plant, like Vash. She also had the angel arm, but had complete control over it. She was also an expert in hand-to-hand combat, gunmanship, swordsmanship, gunsmithing, driving, thomas riding, architecture, modeling, writing, cooking, and cleaning. She could also fly and predict the future. She was alone most of her life, but there was a short period of time that she was with the Gung Ho Guns. She met Vash while on a mission to kill him, but couldn't do it. She fell in love with him instead and swore to protect him from his genocidal brother. After defeating Knives and all the Gung Ho Guns with ease, she made them promise to leave Vash alone, under the penalty that she would finish them all off at the next confrontation.

This was only yesterday. A couple days ago when she did work for Knives, she killed a woman. Meryl Strife of Bernardeli Insurance Company. Why? Because she was getting close to blowing Casey's cover at the time. But now, since there's nothing Casey can do about that, she decided that becoming Vash's love would be a way to repent for Meryl's death. Milly would get over it since she had Wolfwood and since Casey knew what was going to happen to him in the future, she could easily prevent it since the Gung Ho Guns were scared to death of her. Things would be peaceful from now on.

Ren, lead by Rika walked through the town, using the trust Mary Sue tracking device given to them by their oh, so intelligent boss. The device bleeped faster and faster as they found themselves headed into the area where an inn happened to be. Looking up into one of the windows with a pair of binoculars, Ren reported, "I see Vash, Wolfwood, Milly and some hot, sexy, and goddess-like blonde chick that I don't recognize."

Rika nodded. "Sounds like a Mary Sue all right. Since Vash is most likely under control of the Mary Sue's plot, he going to protect her if we attack. There's even a chance he could get out of character and try to take us out. We need to get her alone."

Ren asked, "How will we do that?"

Rika smirked. "Simple. I read this piece o' crap story before we came here. She really protective of Vash, so we set her up by pretending to be after him. Naturally, she'll show up alone and BOOYA! Her ass is charcoal!"

Ren smiled. "Wow, that's clever. Rika-chan, you're a genius!"

Rika beamed proudly. "Of course I am! Now, let's go."

Soon, the plan was put into action. Rika wrote a fake note that stated that if Casey didn't come to the desert area outside of town alone, her armies upon armies of evil mutants with the power to crush the Gung Ho Guns by sneezing on them would attack the town and all come down on Vash the Stampede like an avalanche of certain death. As silly as this was, she ended up falling for it. Ren couldn't believe that worked. He supposed Casey had seen some powerful sneezes in her day.

Rika supposed, despite the character's description, this Mary Sue was pretty dense.

The sun was setting as Casey arrived on the scene to face off against Ren and Rika. He eyes shone with crimson fury as she stepped toward the two hunters and shouted, "I'll never allow you to hurt MY Vash!"

Rika chuckled. "Dumb ass. We're not here for Vash. We're here for YOU."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "What? Who in the hell are you?" He body began to omit a strange golden glow as she continued to glare at them.

Rika pulled out her pistol and said, "We're the Mary Sue Hunters. And your sorry ass is through. Rewrite b.."

"I don't think so!" Casey exclaimed as her right arm transformed into the Angel Arm almost instantly. "Time for you both to die!"

"HOLY CRAP!" Ren shouted as he and Rika tried to scramble for cover. The Angel Arm went off like an atomic bomb, sweeping the duo away like tiny dust bunnies. Everything went white, but when the light faded, all that was left was a crater. Casey smirked as her arm turned back to normal just as quickly as it transformed. "Who's the dumb ass now? I knew who you were all along, I was just leading you into a false sense of security!" Not realizing that what she had said made no sense, she walked back toward town as if nothing happened.

I was a very strange event, indeed. The blast output of the angel arm should have vaporized them, yet they still remained alive. Well, barely, that is. The daring duo were laid out across the sand, many yarz away from where the blast had taken place. There were only two explanations for them still being alive. The first was that they were extremely lucky. Not very lucky, being that this IS the Mary Sue's fic. The second being that someone had saved them both. Who else could've counter a blast like that?

"Hello, there." Knives smiled down at the two eerily, "It seems that there are some things we must discuss."

Rika gasped a look of extreme fear in her eyes.

Ren immediately begged for his life.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chaotic Casey: Act II

Mary Sue Hunters!

Case 2: Chaotic Casey (Part II)

"Moshi moshi!" Casey cried as she returned to the inn.

Wolfwood sweat dropped. "Er, isn'tthat a greeting used when your on the phone in Japan?"

Casey wiggled her nose Bewitched style and all of the sudden, Wolfwood grinned like a dope and shouted back, "Moshi moshi, Casey-san!"

Vash dove and tackled Casey to the floor with a lusty grin. "Hey, Casey. How about a little love and piece?"

Casey returned the grin. "Sure. Make me yours, Vash." The two made their way to the nearest bed….

Meanwhile, Ren trembled with fear as Knives pressed the barrel of his revolver against his forehead. Rika gritted her teeth with fright at the alarming situation. Knives was being his normal self, after all. Killing humans was what he excelled at. Well, that and provoking Vash.

"Tell me who you are." Knives said.

_Click._

"NOW." His eyes narrowed into slits.

Ren's eyes went wide. "Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Don't be hasty, dude! Listen, we're Mary Sue Hunters! We're here to restore order to your universe."

Knives sighed. "First of all, I will be the one to bring order to this world. Secondly, you're a terrible liar. Now the truth, or you BOTH die!"

Rika smirked. "So, Knives, did you enjoy your little 'group activity' with Legato and Midvalley?"

In mere seconds, Rika found herself staring down the barrel of the gun that was previously aimed at her partner. Knives seemed to be very aggravated as he spat, "How do you know about THAT? Better yet, WHAT do you know about that? Something took temporary control of my body, forcing me into such a disgusting act! If you had something to do with it…"

Rika replied, "No, we're not to blame for that. However, that's why we're here. Millions Knives, you and many others you know….are standing smack-dab in the middle of a badly written fanfic."

Knives raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm in yet ANOTHER fanfic? How annoying."

Ren nodded. "Yeah, but that's not the worst part. All of the strange happenings lately are because of the Mary Sue that we're after. The sooner we take her out, the quicker your lives go back to normal."

Knives turned away. "Leave here to ME. I know how to deal with garbage." He holstered his weapon and walked away from the duo.

"Rika, aren't we going to follow him?" Ren asked curiously.

Rika turned into the other direction. "C'mon, Ren. We're going to find Meryl. We'll just have to hope Knives can beat that psycho chick. We have to believe in him."

The both walked off into the desert, in search of Meryl. It would be a long and hard search, but they were prepared for it.

"Wah!" Ren cried as he tripped over something in the sand before crashing down into it. There was a huge lump where he had tripped, but from what he and Rika saw, there was a piece of white fabric sticking out. They looked at each other, then back down to the lump in the sand and started digging.

"Is that her, Rika?" Ren asked as they pulled the petite woman out of the sand.

Rika nodded grimly. "Yeah….the Mary Sue….she killed Meryl." Rika stood up with her fists shaking at her sides. She gritted her teeth with anger and she held her head up to the sky, fighting back her tears. "Dammit!" She cried as she pounded her fists into the sand.

Ren tried to comfort her. "Rika, it'll be okay. When Knives beats her, Meryl will come back to life, won't she?"

Rika, unable to fight back her tears any longer cried out, "Don't you see, Ren? We've FAILED! Meryl DIED before the plot ended! Even if we DO kill that damn Mary Sue, her life will STILL be lost! We failed….WE FAILED!" Her voice echoed across the desert as the wind began to blow strongly.

Suddenly, Ren's communicator went off. "Huh?" He removed it from his pocket and spoke into it. "Yo. Ren here."

"_Ren, it's HungrySano. I'm gonna send something to your location. It's only good for one use, but it should be a real big help."_

"Okay, send 'er down, chief!" Ren nodded.

From under the sand, a horizontal steel chamber rose from below. It looked more like a shiny metal coffin than anything else. Ren blinked and then raised an eyebrow. "So, we give her a proper burial?"

"_No, you blonde bum! Just take Meryl and put her inside. Then press the blue button on the side. It'll bring her back to life, but she'll be weakened for a couple of days. Well, I gotta go now. I gotta finish writing this Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic o' mine."_

"We'll what the heck are you waiting for, Ren? Let's do it!" Rika beamed as she already had one of Meryl's arms over her shoulder, waiting for Ren to help carry her.

Ren shrugged. "You're right. Ya know, it's hard to believe you were just crying a minute ago."

Rika shot him an icy glare. "Tell anyone about that and you are a DEAD MAN."

Ren grinned nervously. "Yes, ma'am."

Back at the inn, Vash and Casey were lying in bed, completely naked with content smiles plastered on their faces. Life was great. They were both truly in love with one another. Vash held her in his arms, not wanting to ever let go. It was true bliss.

Milly and Wolfwood were in a separate room, discussing a pressing issue. Milly was crying because hse felt terrible about forgetting her partner and best friend. She didn't know how or way, but it slipped her mind all of a sudden. Wolfwood puffed on a cigarette, trying to think the situation over. More over, who in the hell was this Casey chick and how did he allow her to keep them at that inn for three whole days. Meryl was in trouble and even needle noggin was detoured from seeing about her safety.

"Milly, we're leaving." Wolfwood said as he stood up. "Let's go find Meryl. I still may not be too late."

Milly nodded and stood with him after wiping away her tears with her sleeve. "You're right, Mr. Priest. We shouldn't give up before we even start!" She beamed as she walked to the door. "I'll go tell Mr. Vash!" When she opened the door, there stood Casey, still unclothed.

She smiled innocently at Milly. "You're not planning to leave, are you?"

Milly smiled nervously, "Well we were just going to..MMPH!"

Casey silenced the big girl with a passionate kiss. A kiss that Milly had no power against. Before she knew it, she was clothing her eyes, wanting more from the plant girl. Milly had fallen for her hard.

After the kiss was broken, Milly turned back to Wolfwood and said, "You know what? I think we should stay just a little longer…" She trailed off as she passed out into Casey's arms.

"Milly!" Wolfwood cried. "Damn it, what the hell are you?"

Casey smiled. "I'm your friend. Don't you wanna be my friend, Wolfwood?" She stepped closer. Wolfwood tried not to look into her orange eyes. Wait, weren't they purple before? She stepped closer, but Wolfwood fought hard to not give in. His body stopped responding. Her beauty kept him from moving as she embraced him lovingly. "Let me be your friend…"

Without reason, without critical thought, without anything but desparation,he shouted, "NEEEEEDLE NOOOOOOOGIN!"

_BANG!_

Casey jumped back with cat-like reflexes, avoiding the gunshot that just rang out. The barrel of a large revolver, smoking from a fresh shot pointed at Casey from across the room. The gunman behind the weapon sneered in disgust.

Knives gritted his teeth as he spoke. "I, Millions Knives, exist to purify this planet of garbage. You, Miss Mary Sue, are NO exception."

Casey gasped. "Knives! You're supposed to be afraid of me!"

Knives smirked. "I only fear what is real. You are simply a creation of a powerless human from another universe. You're nothing more than an avatar for an otherwise pathetic being that can't change their own destiny and therefore tries to establish themselves into someone else's world for the satisfaction of feeling powerful. This ends here."

Slowly, her eyes opened. Her vision was just a little fuzzy and she had this terrible ringing in her head. She could hear voices, but they sounded garbled up at first. It took a few seconds for her hearing and vision to stabilize. When they did, she found herself staring at two complete strangers. One, a tomboyish girl with purple hair and the other, a blong with really long hair in a ponytail.

"Who are you?" Meryl asked weakly.

Rika smiled. "We're friends. Try not to move around a lot, Miss Strife. Your body hasn't gotten all its strength back."

Meryl suddenly remembered something. "Oh, my God! Vash! Where's VASH?" She sat up quickly, but was stopped by a sharp pain in her side. "Ugh!"

Ren came to her side and put his arm around her back. "Please, don't move around like that. You need to take it slowly. Vash is fine for now and…"

"You don't understand." Meryl said. "Vash's life is in danger! I have to help him…I have to see him again. Please, help me."

Rika nodded. "We're here to help. The girl who killed you, she's the one we're after. I just hope Knives can at least fend her off."

Ren grinned. "Knives seems like a tough guy. I don't think even a Mary Sue could easily take him down.

Back at the inn, Knives fell helplessly to the ground. Casey chuckled. "Way too easy! You should have stayed out of it, Knives. I warned you what would happen, didn't I? Time for you to die!" The Angel Arm once again appeared on her arm.

Wolfwood cried, "Wait! You'll kill us all with that thing!"

Casey cackled, "So WHAT? Vash is safely away from this place and I have no more use for ANY of you!"

Knives growled, "Oh, no you don't!" He tried to activate his own Angel Arm, but it was too late. Within mere seconds, May City was no more..and only Casey remained.

As Ren, Meryl and Rika made their way to May City, they witnessed the explosion from afar. Rika recognized the blast. It was an Angel Arm. Casey went off again. She growled and pulled out her communicator. "Sano! Sano, come in!"

"_Yeeeeees?"_

"Something bad just happened! May City was just obliterated! Tell me, are there any survivors?" Rika cried frantically.

"_Hold on, lemme check…oh, no…"_

"Spill it! Are there any survivors?" Rika shouted.

"_Only one."_

Amongst the flying debris, ruin, fireand dust filled wind, Casey stood alone with a wicked smile. "Vash is ALL mine now. No one can take him away from me. NO ONE!"

Back in the desert, it was explained by HungrySano that the Mary Sue had place Vash in the No Plot Zone before destroying the city. Also, the hard hitters that could take her down were gone, except Vash, but the fact that he was under her control AND he has a vow not to kill would complicate matters.

"_All right, you guys, it looks like we have no real choice. You two are gonna have to fight the Mary Sue."_

Ren gasped. "What? You're CRAZY! We can beat that chick!"

Rika nodded. "Yeah! That sounds pretty hopeless. We don't have half the power she does!"

"_When all else fails, fight fire with fire. I'm gonna power you guys up a bit to take her on. Of course, since this isn't my fanfic, there's a limit to what I can do for you. First of all, you guys need a counter measure. So, Rika, you get an Angel Arm."_

Rika grinned. "Hell, yeah! I'm gonna blow that bitch to bits!"

Ren cringed. "I don't know if that's a good idea. Rika's scary enough as it is!"

Rika scowled. "What's that supposed to mean, Ren?"

Ren back away, "Er, nothing!"

"_Rika, don't get too happy. This Angel Arm is counter only. It's powered by absorbing a blast from another Angel Arm and maximizing its energy output, then returning fire. Since the output of the Angel Arm is only thirteen percent, you should be able to over power her since your energy output will be doubled to twenty-six percent."_

Rika smirked. "Heh. Sweet."

"_Ren, you'll be given the Edit Blade. It's a weapon I created specifically for Mary Sue hunting. It outputs 'logic energy' that chips away at the Mary Sue's impossible abilities and powers. With each attack you land, it breaks down their powers a little more until they are rendered useless."_

Ren smiled. "Nice. This'll be fun!"

"I want to fight with you." Meryl said as she stepped forward.

Ren shook his head. "No way. Your body isn't strong enough to fight anyone! You'll die if you push yourself too…"

"I don't care." She said sternly. "Vash is in trouble and I'm tired of watching him get hurt! Every time I look into his eyes, I can see sorrow and pain, even when he smiles. He's always hiding the hurt, but it's still there! I have to take this chance. I want to avenge Milly and Wolfwood! She killed my friends! She killed them for nothing!"

Despite the tears falling from her eyes, the Mary Sue Hunters could see the fire in her eyes. She was determined to fight.

"_Well, if you're sure, then I can whip something up for ya. Hold on a sec.."_

Within moments, a black version of Meryl's clothing appeared out of nowhere.

_This suit is designed to carry you through the fight normally without putting stress on your already weakened body. Also, the derringers that are provided pack a little extra punch with more 'logic energy' technology."_

Meryl looked over the suit in awe. It even had a 'MSH' logo on the left breast of the black cloak. She nodded with approval. "I'll take it!"

"_Coolness. Now, I'm getting a reading that the Mary Sue is on her way to the No Plot Zone to retrieve Vash. I suggest fighting her there to avoid anymore casualties. And be careful in there."_

Rika looked toward her two partners. "Okay, you guys heard the man. We'd better get ready. This bitch is in for some serious trouble now!"

Rika: It's over already? Aww, just when it was getting good! Anyway, Next time on Mary Sue Hunters, Meryl, Ren and I go to face of against Casy in the No Plot Zone! The only catch is that Vash has thrown away his vows and wants to kill us in order to protect Casey! Like she needs it! Will Meryl's true feelings be able to bring the real Vash back, or is the Trigun universe doomed? Find out on the next Mary Sue Hunters!


	3. Chaotic Casey: Act III

**_A/N: This is just a warning for those DBZ fans out there who may stumble onto this story. You may be offended by some of the things said, but please don't be. If you're not a Mary Sue or Gary Stu writer, then the shots taken here do not apply to you. I just wanted to make that clear before I start. And yes, I plan to make this into a full series. _**

Mary Sue Hunters!

Case 2: Chaotic Casey (Final Part)

As the trio walked across the desert toward the No Plot Zone worm hole, Rika noticed the worry on Ren's face, as did Meryl. Rika poked him in the side. "Hey. What's the matter? You look like somebody stole all your hentai mangas."

Ren replied. "Something's been bothering me. How does a Mary Sue know about the No Plot Zone? She's just a made up character created for this particular universe; however, she seems to know some of the ins and outs of how the whole system of fan fiction works. Most authors don't even know that much."

Rika nodded. "I see your point. Most Mary Sues don't even know that they are Mary Sues. Hell, not even their creators know it. But this Casey girl…the fact that she knows about the No Plot Zone and HOW to get there is something to worry about. You think someone created her on purpose?"

Ren shrugged. "I dunno, but if we don't stop her…it'll be Dragon Ball Z all over again."

Rika asked, "Didn't that happen before we were created?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah, but the boss talked about it a few times before. At first it was okay. Fan fiction for DBZ wasn't too bad, since all people had were fan subs. However, when it got dubbed and cam to the U.S., it became very popular. Perhaps, too popular cuz at that point, Dragon Ball Z fandom went straight to hell. That universe of fandom was obliterated with bad fanfics and cheap characters. OOCness was rampant and most of the decent DBZ writers gave up DBZ fanfics AND the fandom as a whole. Now Dragon Ball Z is nothing more than a symbol of moronic fandom and the true fans who loved it say nothing about it."

Meryl chimed in, "Uh, what's this Dragon Ball Z you're talking about?"

Ren sweat dropped. "Uh, we'll fill you in later."

Meryl shrugged. "Well, all right. So, how much further do we have to go until we reach this No Plot Zone?"

Rika replied as she looked at her watch. "According to my vortex tracker watch, we're…standing right on it."

Ren raised an eyebrow. "Standing on it? You sure that thing is work-AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rika looked to where Ren once stood to see a white, swirling vortex. She smiled. "Yup! I'm sure. C'mon Meryl! Time to kick some ass!" She jumped into the vortex.

Meryl looked at it skeptically. "Hey, is this thing even safe?"

Suddenly Rika's hand reached out of the vortex and grabbed Meryl's arm. "Let's go already!" She pulled the unwilling Meryl through the vortex right before it sealed itself back into the sand.

Meanwhile, Casey flew around the No Ploy Zone, in search of Vash. She smirked knowing that she held all the cards, thanks to her creator. She already knew that the Mary Sue Hunters would show up soon with Meryl. Her 'psychic powers' informed her of that much. However, what know one else knew was that said powers weren't the traditional gift that psychics had. It was more like a voice in her head telling her what was going on. It fed it out of character knowledge and most of all, information on Ren and Rika. Her creator knew a bit more that the average Mary Sue writer.

"_Casey, be careful around those hunters, especially the guy. He may not look much, but when he gets serious, it's very hard to stop him. When you see them, take them out as soon as possible."_

Casey nodded. "Yes, ma'am. Leave it to me." She smirked. "Those hunters won't know what hit them.

Meanwhile, HungrySano sat at his computer, typing his unfinished Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. He had just go tten over his six day writer's block and was so into the story that he almost ignored the AIM message the suddenly appeared on the corner of his screen.

**MarySueMistress20:** Hey, there. Long time, no see.  
**HungrySano20:** Yeah, and I plan on keeping it that way.

**MarySueMistress20:** Don't tell me you're still made about _that._

**HungrySano20:** Why wouldn't I be! You tricked me into destroying an entire fanfic community!

**MarySueMistress:** Oh, please. The fan base for that show consisted of nothing but morons as soon as it was dubbed. Besides, no one asked you to create such a powerful Gary Stu. That was YOUR decision. No one tricked you.

**HungrySano20:** Whatever. What do you want?

**MarySueMistress20:** My, my, how direct. Well, since you asked…I want you to disband your Mary Sue Hunters.

**HungrySano20: **Sure, as soon as you kiss my ass.

**MarySueMistress20: **You never change, still as stubborn as a mule. Fine, we'll do things the hard way.

**HungrySano20: **Sounds like fun. Bring it.

**MaySueMistress20: **Oh, I already am. Right now, Casey is about to kill them both. If you agree to disband them, I'll spare them. If not, Casey will show off her full explosive talent.

**HungrySano20: **So….you wrote that story to bait me into sending Ren and Rika in just so you could make me do what you say.

**MarySueMistress20: **Aren't we bright? So, what's your answer?

**HungrySano20:**Since you seem too lazy to scroll back up, I'll say it again. I will when you **_kiss my ass._**

**MarySueMistress20: **Well, since that seems to be your final answer, I'll have to recreate what happened two years ago, right in the Trigun universe.

**HungrySano20: **Hold on! Don't do it, you don't know what could happen!

**MarySueMistress20: **Ta ta.

**_MarySueMistress20 has logged off._**

"Fuck!" HungrySano shouted as he banged his fists against his keyboard. "After all this time, she finally shows up again. I've gotta warn them."

Within the No Plot Zone, Rika, Ren and Meryl wandered around in search of Vash the Stampede. The No Plot zone was vast and all white as far as the eye could see. They couldn't even tell if they were even going anywhere since there were no land marks to let them know whether or not they were even going in circles. However, the luck of the trio changed. After a half hour of wandering, they were stopped in their tracks by a bullet that whizzed by them.

Fearing the worst, they all turned around. The good part about this was that they found Vash. However, the sour part was that Casey found him first and stood right in behind him. Vash's eyes were narrowed into deadly looking slits as he kept his gun, still smoking, aimed at the three.

"Well, well," said Casey, "Looks like we have 3 weenies for our roast. Vash, would you like to be the chef this evening?"

Vash nodded, not taking his eyes of the three. "Gladly, my love." Vash answered darkly.

"Vash, no!" Meryl cried. "Don't listen to her! This isn't like you. You said yourself that you didn't like pain. You said that everyone deserves another chance! No one has the right to take the life of another. Remember?"

Vash's arm transformed into the dreaded Angel Arm. He sneered. "The Vash you know is dead and so are you."

"Meryl, get out of the way!" Ren cried out.

The massive beam of light shot out at the petite woman. Meryl's fear and complete shock prevented her from moving. All she could do was watch as Vash, the man who she had feelings for, tried to take away her very life.

At the last moment, Rika jumped in front of Meryl and pushed her down. "Meryl, you and Ren run!" Before Meryl could protest the beam slammed into Rika's arm and slowly pushed her back. Her arm then flashed with a white light and began to puff up and take an abnormal shape. Within seconds, Vash was staring at the end of another Angel Arm. Rika smirked. "Thanks for the charge up."

Casey sneered at the scene. "That bitch! She absorbed the blast! In that case, I'll have to take care of her."

_BANG!_

Casey shrieked as she felt a bullet whiz right through her arm. With a scowl, she tutnred toward Meryl who has her derringers aimed right at her, one of which with a smoking barrel.

Meryl's expression was cold, yet furious. This woman dared to invade her world, kill her friends and take Vash away. With a heavy heart, her eyes narrowed. "Why? Tell me why you did it. Why did my friends have to DIE?"

Casey smiled innocently. "Because I didn't need them anymore. If I don't have a use for something, then it has no right to exist. Just like you. Vash belongs to me. This world is completely obsolete now that I have what I want."

_SHING._

Ren stepped forward, beside Meryl. Without looking at Meryl, he said, "Meryl this is a Mary Sue's true nature. Don't let her get to you." He then addressed Casey. "As for you, answer my question. How is it that you know of this place? No Mary Sue knows about the No Plot Zone, but you do. Who are you? Who created you?"

Casey chuckled. "My, aren't we curious? Well, if you're so determined to find an answer, why don't you ask your creator? I'm sure HungrySano knows a lot more about this than I do."

Ren's eye went wide. "Wh-What? No, I won't fall for your lies! If he knew anything, he would have told us! Our boss isn't the type to hide things, especially if they're important!"

Casey shook her head. "Ha, such a trusting fool. Don't worry, though. You won't live long enough to find your answer anyway!" Her Angel Arm appeared once more, already powering a massive wave.

_Bang!_

_Bang! _

The power of her Angel Arm decreased as Meryl drew two more derringers. Ren took the initiative and jumped forward with his sword draw. However, Rika pulled out another gun with her free arm and fired at him rapidly. Ren dodged all the bullets, but they simply made a U-turn and came back at him. He was hit in both ankles and took some rounds to his arms as well.

The Sue smirked. "Heat seeking bullets. Aren't they great?" She turned toward Meryl. "And now to wipe you out. This time, you _won't_ be coming back!" The Angel Arm fired straight at Meryl.

Rika noticed this while in mid-battle with Vash. "Oh, shit! Meryl!" As she tried to run to her aide, Vash stepped in the way.

"I won't let you pass." Vash said in a deadly tone.

Rika sighed. "Fine, then take this!" She blasted her Angel Arm at Vash, who dodged easily. Rika smirked. "How do ya like that?"

Vash raised an eyebrow. "Like what? You missed."

Rika grinned. "Did I really?"

Ren tackled Meryl as another Angel Arm beam shot straight out of left field, colliding with Casey's. She raised an eyebrow. "How the f…"

Before she could finish, Meryl took the opening and unleashed the fury of her entire arsenal of derringers, filling Casey with the logic charged bullets. Casey screamed out in pain as she finally fell to the ground, her blood seeping out from beneath her, forming a puddle.

The look she had in her eyes when she did it showed her hatred toward this person. Meryl never hated anyone before. She may have disliked someone to the point of not speaking to them, but for the first time in her life, she wanted someone to die. This person, this sick, sick person took away everything important to her, just because she could. There was no ultimate goal, really. Meryl felt herself slowly falling in love with Vash, but this woman cam from nowhere and took him against his will. She turned him into an immoral and cold blooded killer. That wasn't Vash.

Casey's blonde hair turned brown as her eyes turned the same color. Her cool clothes transformed into a pair of torn jeans and a yellow t-shirt. Thick framed glasses appeared on her face. The Mary Sue had normalized. It was over.

"Whoa!" Ren cheered. "Meryl, that was awesome!" He patted her on the back. "Hey, maybe you should be a hunter, too!"

Meryl looked up at the tall blonde. "Thanks." She smiled.

Rika's Angel Arm faded away as Vash slowly went back to his real personality. He held his throbbing head in both hands as he groaned. "Ugh….what the heck happened to me? Did I get hammered again? Where am I?"

Mika kneeled down beside Vash with a smile. "Yo."

"Who are you?" Vash asked curiously.

Rika replied, "Just your average girl. Now, c'mon. On your feet." She slung his arm over his back and helped him up. "Listen, a lot has happened. It'll be a lot to accept all at once, Vash. I'll tell you later, but right now, someone is waiting for you."

"Vash!" Meryl cried as she ran toward the spike haired blonde, tears flowing freely down her face. Her emotions had complete control as she nearly knocked him over when she wrapped her arms around him tightly. Rika was just thankful that she got out of the way in time.

Ren and Rika were all smiles for the moment, but the bad news was that most of the cast was gone. Casey had killed them. It would be hard for Vash to hear that all of his friends, minus Meryl, were dead.

"So, Rika, what do we do now?" Ren asked.

"I wish I knew," said Rika, "I really wish I knew."

"_Ren, Rika! LOOK OUT!"_

Casey's normalized form stood up with her gun aimed at Meryl, who had her back to her. "You bitch! Vash is MINE! I won't let you have him! DIE!"

Ren and Rika ran toward Casey, but were too far away to stop her. Even if it was impossible to stop her, they had to try. They had to save Meryl. They had to save whoever they could.

_Bang! _

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Casey stood still with his pistol in hand, before tears streamed down her face. She chocked up before saying her last words. "I..lost….?" She fell back onto the ground with a dull thud and faded away into nothingness.

Meryl's eyes were shut tight. She was waiting for the pain to arrive. She didn't mind. If she had to die, doing so in Vash's arms was good enough for her. But, the pain of being shot didn't come. She heard the shots ring out. Then, something occurred to her. What if he..? No! He wouldn't! Well, this was Vash. He would….did he?

She opened her eyes to the sight of his warm smile. He must have just held onto her and dodged all the bullets. She returned her smile and removed her hand from his back to gently touch his face. However, that hand was covered in blood. Meryl gasped. She looked up at Vash's smiling face and realized that he was trying to stay conscious.

"Vash! Hold on, we'll get you some help! Don't you dare die on me! Not now! Not now." He eyes filled with tears as Rika and Ren were already getting their first aid supplied from their creator.

However, as the phrase goes, too little, too late. By the time they got there, Vash has already died in the arms of the girl who love him most. Vash the Stampede had given his life for her safety. Meryl could still hear his last two words.

"I'm sorry."

Ren hung his head down and tightly gripped his sword. "This…this can't be happening. There's no way…this can be real."

Rika shook her head. "No, Ren. This is real. We've failed big time." Tears began to stream down her face. "We let them die, Ren…we let them down."

Meryl's scream echoed through the No Plot Zone.

Ren pulled out his communicator. "Boss, bad news. Vash, he…"

"_I know. Listen, do NOT go back to the Trigun universe. It's much too dangerous."_

Ren asked, "Why not? What's wrong?"

"_The death of all the main characters has opened up a Mary Sue and Gary Stu wormhole. They've taken over that universe! It's just like what happened to the Dragon Ball Z universe 2 years ago! If you send Meryl back there, there's no telling what will happen to her!"_

Ren nodded. "Okay, boss. We'll bring her back with us. Also, is there something you're hiding from us?"

"…_Return at once."_

Rika gathered herself after a few more minutes of depression. She was still depressed, but she had at least stopped crying. Returning to their home base with Meryl in tow, the Mary Sue hunters found themselves face to face with their creator.

Ren put a serious look on his face. "You know something about this, don't you?"

HungrySano looked down at the floor shamefully. "Yeah, I do. However, this isn't the right time to…"

"TALK!"

Ren and Rika's eyes went wide as they both looked at Meryl who fumed. She stepped toward the writer menacingly. "I lost everything important to me, do you understand that? EVERYTHING! Don't give that 'this isn't the right time' bullshit! If you know something about what's going on, you'd better tell us now! Or else I'll…"

_Click._

HungrySano found himself staring down the barrel of a loaded derringer. He kept his composure and calmly asked. "Will you really shoot me?"

"If I have to." Meryl spat harshly. Suddenly she felt the gun behind kicked of her hand and within the same motion, she found herself on the floor with her own derringer pointed at her.

"Meryl Strife," said HungrySano, "I didn't want to do that, but you have to understand one thing. You're not the only one who's suffering here. Ren, Rika and myself all have something we've lost while fighting these abominations people pass off as characters."

Meryl replied, "That may be so, but hiding things _won't_ make things any better!"

Rika nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Hurry up and tell us what you know!"

Ren simply folded his arms and awaited an explanation.

HungrySano sighed. "Fine, but you guys asked for it. You may even hate me after I say this. Here goes. Ren, you remember what I told you about the DBZ universe and the legendary Gary Stu that lead its destruction?"

Ren nodded. "Yeah."

HungrySano took a deep breath before continuing. "Well, what I didn't tell you was that…I was the one who helped create him."

"WHAT!"

_To be continued…_


	4. Chaotic Casey: Act IV

Mary Sue Hunters

Case 2: Chaotic Casey

Act IV: Unbroken Resolve

Sano sighed as he looked at the computer monitor. Meryl, Ren and Rika standing behind him, all just as tense and upset as he was. There wasn't anything worse than the bitter taste of defeat within the flavorful taste of victory. They had beaten the Mary Sue, but the fact of the matter was that an entire universe was destroyed, taken over by Mary sues and Gary Stus. Gunsmoke was now filled with mysterious characters with long coats, inhuman aim and impossibly dark pasts that didn't even add up.

"So, what do we do now? Isn't there anyway we can save her world?" Ren asked, his voice full of hope.

The creator of the Mary Sue hunters shook his head. "I don't know. It takes a lot more work to bring back a bunch of characters, especially in a universe where people only live once. I don't know…"

Rika snapped her fingers. "Hey! You've done it before, remember? That Sound of Life story where some old guy made a machine that brought people back to life!"

The writer sighed. "I wish it were that easy, Rika. We're talking about an entire universe here. It would take a lot of power to pull something like that off. I thought about creating a character with that type of power, but we can't afford to have another repeat of the DBZ universe. Marys and Garys have a habit of getting drunk with power."

Meryl asked with a shaky voice, "So, I'll never see my friends again?"

Sano smirked a little, "I never said that doing it would be impossible. It'll be hard as hell, but I think I can work something out."

Meryl's face slowly lit up with joy. "Do you really mean that? Would you really be able to save my world? I hope you're not just trying to make me feel better."

He shrugged. "Well, I am trying to make you feel better, but I mean what I say. You can ask Ren and Rika. I'm too stubborn to give up, which is why I decided to fight the impossible fight, the fight to save all fandom from the Sues and Stus. I believe that if you go all out and believe hard enough, all things are possible. 'Impossibility' becomes a meaningless word and victory becomes your destiny. This brings me to my question. Meryl Strife, will you fight with us against impossibility? Will you become a Mary Sue Hunter?"

Meryl looked away and replied. "I'm not sure. I mean, it sounds like a good idea, but I just don't know if I'm mentally prepared to take on such a duty right now. I've lost everything I've ever known in just one day. It's too difficult for me to deal with all at once." A tear fell from her eye as she continued. "Heh. I can't even remember the last time I've cried so hard."

"I see," said Sano. "In that case, you can stay here as long as you want. You don't have to do anything. You can take this time to recover and think things over, okay?"

Meryl nodded. "Thank you. All of you."

Rika patted her on the back with a grin. "Don't you worry about a thing! You can stay with me in MY room! I've got all sorts of cool stuff to show ya!" She practically dragged Meryl off, going on and on about all of her 'cool stuff' that she had stashed away in her room. This left Sano and Ren in the main room alone. Ren turned to his creator and asked, "Why didn't you tell us the truth from the beginning?"

The writer sat down and went back to his computer without a word. He started typing again, which, in turn, got Ren slightly upset. However, ignoring Ren apparently did not help the situation. He heard the sound of a sword unsheathing from Ren's direction, but still tried to ignore it. Suddenly the sword flew right by his head and stuck in the wall, by the computer monitor.

"Don't ignore me! I want answers and I want them right NOW!" Ren demanded hotly.

Sano stood up from his chair with narrowed eyes, as he faced Ren. "You want answers? Fine. I'll tell you everything."

Ren pulled up a chair and sat down in it backwards, resting his arms on the back. "Okay, then. Don't skip out on any details."

The fanfic author nodded, "Okay. This all started a long time ago, when I first started reading fanfics. A friend, a girl I secretly had a crush on, showed me a website. We were Dragon Ball Z fanatics and this site had links to all sorts of pages with stories about the show, written by fans like us. They were really good stories, so we started a website of own. For a while, things were good. The stories we wrote were very good and popular, as well. However, on day I found a story that featured a saiyan that wasn't in the show. She had all the male characters wrapped around her finger and was stronger than everyone around her combined. She even shared the author's first name. I didn't know back then, but that was my first encounter with a Mary Sue story."

Ren frowned. "Don't tell me that inspired you to do the same."

Sano nodded. "Yeah, it did. It was just an experiment, though. I never took it seriously, not even once, but the girl I mentioned, she was completely taken by the Mary Sue-ism. She convinced me to keep going, all the while, she was creating her own abomination. Before long, we found out that self insertion fics were a gateway to these anime universes. The stories we wrote affected their respective universes. I never finished that fanfic, however she took the liberties of doing so….and the result was the decimation of the Dragon Ball Z universe."

Ren stood up with a curious expression. "So, what ever happened to that Mary Sue author chick? Did she fall off the face of the earth or something?"

Sano shook his head. "No, she's still around. Casey was one of her characters. She plans on destroying each universe one by one unless I disband the Mary Sue Hunters."

"Is that what she told you?" Ren asked.

"In so many words," Sano replied, "I know how her mind works and that's what it's gonna end up coming down to. From here on in, there won't be as many common runs. She's good at manipulating characters off all types, Mary Sue or not. We're all in for some intense heat."

Ren shook his head. "This whole situation is ridiculous. If that was the case, why didn't you just tell us to begin with? That way, we could have planned better and saved the Trigun universe!"

Silence.

He really didn't have an answer for that; at least, not a reasonable one. The truth was that he chocked on the decision. He was afraid of what they thought of him if they found out the greatest disaster in all of anime fan fiction history was because of him. However, hiding it proved to be futile, thanks to an old partner who conveniently made a recent appearance.

"I apologize." His reply came at last. The tone was completely blank and devoid of any emotion, almost mechanical. It could only be assumed that he was truly ashamed or didn't care at all. Ren found it difficult to read Sano's emotion and finally gave up before walking away. Perhaps, it was a bit late for apologies.

Meanwhile, Meryl was being showed Rika's 'cool stuff', which was an assortment for firearms, military comics and just about anything that referred to guns and blowing people away. Meryl was a bit freaked out by the younger girl's obsession with gun violence. It was like stepping into a room full of an aura of certain death. This caused Meryl to ponder about Rika's sanity.

"….and this," said Rika as she picked up a long barrel, silver .45 Desert Eagle, "is my pride and joy! My wonderful Sue/Stu Splatterer Giga Blaster Special! It can even shoot through brick walls!"

Meryl raised an eyebrow. "Uh, but wouldn't you need to SEE through walls, as well?"

Rika sighed. "Geez, you don't have to bee such a nitpicker. Besides, the boss said he'd work on that when he gets around to it….at least I think he said that."

"Actually, he said there was no way in hell he'd give you such abilities being that you're a trigger happy loose cannon." Ren said as he appeared in the door way with a grin.

Rika growled. "Shut up, you!"

Meanwhile, in the main room, an IM conversation took place.

**MarySueMistress20: **So how did you enjoy the final performance?

**HungrySano20: **I hope you don't think this is over. I'll stop you.

**MarySueMistress20: **You're so cute when you're angry and vengeful. ; )

**HungrySano20: **You haven't grown up a bit. You're still just a little girl.

**MarySueMistress20: **As I recall, it was _you_ who started all of this. I'm simply resuming it.

**HungrySano20: **Wrong. I had no intention of destroying fandoms to get what I wanted.

**MarySueMistress20: **No, you simply wished to rule over them. You wanted revenge. You wished to gain power to get people to respect you. It's the same thing I'm doing. You fell from the path and now I alone will combine the world of fan fiction with ours. Soon, I'll be able to control ever Mary Sue and Gary Stu in our world, as well as wield my own powers. I've found the key to doing that in several fandom universes. You see, destroying Trigun wasn't simply to taunt you. I have also gained one of the key elements to my ultimate plan.

**HungrySano20: **That involves calling on supreme evil! Are you really willing to attempt calling forth the power of two dark lords?

**MarySueMistress20: **I do have the means of controlling them. If I can control the main characters of that universe, then a dark lord or two won't be a problem. However, your precious hunters won't live long enough to witness it. I'll destroy them eventually.

**HungrySano20: **Don't underestimate me. We won't go down without a fight.

**MarySueMistress20: **But, you'll still go down, Sano-chan. Toodles!

**HungrySano20: **Wait a minute!

_**MarySueMistress20 has logged off.**_

"Fuck!" Sano exclaimed as he slammed his fist on the keyboard. "This is going way to far. I've gotta put an end to this now." He took a look at his watch. "It's only been twelve hours. It's not too late to get going."

With that, he quickly gathered some supplies and put them into a large black duffel bag. He then fired up the dimensional transit gate and stepped through. It was time to go to war. He wasn't going to sit by idly this time. He was going to put a stop to the madness himself.

Just as the gate closed, Rika marched into the room and shouted, "Boss, breakfast is ready! Better come an eat before Ren woofs it all down!"

Getting no reply she walked further into the room to find that Sano was nowhere to be found, but the computer screen flashed the words "Gate Closed" indicating that the dimensional gate was recently used. Her eyes widened, as she was surprised by Sano's suddenly taking off on his own. "Oh, crap. I have a bad feeling about this one..."

Meanwhile, Casey managed to have a large castle built at the center of May City. Considering that it had only been half a day, it was more than enough proof that she was quite over skilled. Inside the castle she laid on her extravagantly bed, draped with see through fabric. She wore a white silk gown that didn't leave a lout to the imagination. She had a glass of wine in her hand and took small sips as she stared at Vash, who stood before the bed with a blank expression.

The Sue had brought him back to life as her personal pet and she enjoyed every minute of it. Just for kicks, she snapped her fingers and Nicolas D. Wolfwood appeared, alive and well. He shared Vash's expression as he also stood before the Sue's bed like a living doll.

Casey smirked cockily and said, "Well, boys, don't just stand there. Come over here and satisfy me."

The two main characters stripped themselves down and complied to the wishes of their controller. As they approached, she poured the rest of the wine on her body. "Before we begin...I want you to clean me."

They both pinned her down gently as they complied to her wishes.

A stranger blew into town. He was a tall man with glasses and dark hair. He had what looked like tactical gear on and carried a black duffel bag. Entering the closest saloon, he took a look around. Garys and Marys galore. There were a few normal people around, but they seemed to be living in fear. The bartender looked like a nervous wreck and the waitresses seemed to be carrying a look that screamed 'Please don't kill me'.

Sano knew that if he were to let his emotions take control and start a fight, innocent bystanders could get hurt or even killed. Also, he knew fighting these low level Sues would only draw unwanted attention. He needed to catch Casey by surprise if he wanted to stand a chance.

He walked over to the bar and had a seat next to a pair of blonde girls with black overcoats. He smiled amiably at the bartender. "Good afternoon, sir. How are things?"

The bartender seemed still edgy of Sano's character. "Um, just fine sir...what will it be?"

"Just a beer," said Sano.

The bartender nodded as he filled a mug with beer and slid it to Sano. Stopping the mug with his hand, he took a small sip before dumping the rest over the head of the blonde girl beside him.

Her reaction was loud and angry. "wat da fux wrong wit-chu! wat chu do da for!!111"

Sano smirked. "Heh. Massive punctuation errors, bad spelling and grammatical errors. Did you really think that a Mary Sue like yourself could survive in this world?"

The girl shouted, "who do u think u r! ur gonna reegrat ths! i gots da angle arm!"

Sano smirked as he pulled out a pen and clicked the button on the top. A blue energy field expanded around the entire saloon. "Ya know, I was gonna sit this one out, but you Mary Sues piss me off way too much. Now, before I destroy every Sue here, I'd like to know where Casey is hiding?"

The sue cried, "ur not worthy of seein casey-sama! everbody get him!"

The next thing Sano knew, he was in a bar brawl with a bunch of crazy, sloppily developed created characters. Of course, they didn't realize that the barrier he created restricted their cheap power until it was too late.

"fuck dis," said the blonde Sue, "im usin my angle armz! wat's goin on? my angle armz won't werk!"

Sano smirked as a blue burst of energy began charging in his hand. "Indeed. That would be the effect of my Logic Barrier. It renders the cheap powers of your kind completely useless. And this thing in my hand...is your execution!" With a mighty swing, Sano punch the ground, sending blue was of energy through the floor. The effect seemed to electrocute every Mary Sue and Gary Stu in sight, leaving the innocent bystanders unharmed.

When he was done, the bodies of the Stus and Sues were all over the place. Sano stood up and placed the pen back into his pocket and made his way to the door. All was silent, but that came to no surprised for Sano. Although they were abominations, he did just kill a bunch of people. Before he reached the door, he heard an unexpected sound. It was...applause.

He turned around to see the people in the saloon clapping an cheering him on. Some shouting how freedom was coming. It was then Sano became more determined to stop Casey. Before leaving he asked, "Excuse me, does anyone know where Casey is?"

The bartender replied. "The castle at the center of town. You can't miss it, as huge as it is."

Sano nodded. "Thank you, sir." He departed, slightly irritated that Casy had the nerve to build a CASTLE in the middle of a town in the Trigun universe. Who did she thing she was? Queen Elizabeth? Why couldn't she pull a Rita Repulsa and move to the moon somewhere?

As he approached the center of town, he discovered the castle the bartender spoke of. It was big and white. It looked like the castle from Disney's Magical Kingdom, minus the child friendliness and talking animal characters. Gaurding the front gates were two Vash wannabes with spiked green hair, black overcoats, and big revolvers.

Sano pulled out his trust pen again and check the energy meter on it. He only had enough power for about two more uses, then he was screwed. He had to conserve the barrier energy for the fight with Casey. He also had to think of a way to get inside without causing alarm. Just then, and idea hit him. He retreated back to the shopping area of May City.

3 Costume stores, a medical store and a donut shop later, Sano returned wearing a baker's uniform. He also replaced his duffel bag with a backpack to lower suspicion. He had a fake mustache and a bald cap, appearing to be an older man. Carrying a box of donus in his hand, he happily walked up to the guards with a excessively silly laugh.

"Gaufwafwafwafwa! Hello, lads! I am Duncan, the world famous donut maker! I am opening up shop here and May City and I'm giving away these free samples to advertise my store, gaufwafwafwafwa!"

The first guard replied, "I dunno. We're not supposed to eat on the job. Casey-sama would have our heads."

The second guard commented, "But if we eat 'em fast, she won't notice. Besides, we haven't eaten all day."

The first guard nodded. "You're right! Besides, who am I to turn down free food? Old, man, We'll be happy to try your donuts!"

"Thank you so much, lads! Here, you can have the whole box, Gaufwafwafwa!" Sano laughed at himself inwardly. He knew he was over doing it.

The two guards quickly gobbled down the donuts, proving once and for all that they were truly made in the image of Vash the Stampede. After savagely devouring the donuts, he shared a sigh of satisfaction before promptly passing out. Donuts stuffed with sleeping pills can do that.

Sano smirked at his own handiwork. "G'night, fellas!"

From there he dragged them both out of plain view and took one of the guards' overcoats before venturing into the castle. It became apparent that the black overcoat was an official uniform for Sues ans Stus that worked for Casey as he saw more people inside with the same garments. He blended in with the rest of the crowd, which was good. However, he needed to find out Casey's location. He was sure that no one was allowed there without permission. It was then, he overheard two other guards talking.

A tall man with long blue hair spoke, "Hey, didja hear, Randy? Casey-sama is holding another contest! Man, I'm gonna go for it this time. That prize is so sweet!"

"Yeah, Buzz," said a shorter man with short red hair, "I'd love to win a night of being Casey-sama's love slave!"

Sano frowned. He muttered, "This chick is the world's biggest slut, too? Sheesh." He decided to break into the conversation himself, "Hey...about that contest...what exactly kind of contest is it?"

Randy raised an eyebrow. "What?" He lowered it again. "Ah, you must be a new character. Well, it's a staring contest. See, whoever can look at a picture of Casey-sama in a bathing suit without getting a nose bleed for at least five minutes wins."

Buzz nodded. "Yeah, I lost last year, but this year's gonna be different! Are you gonna join the contest, new guy?"

Sano inwardly smirked, but outwardly smiled. "I think maybe I will."

Meanwhile, Meryl, Ren and Rika stood in front of the dimensional gateway leading back to the Trigun universe.

"Miss Meryl," said Ren, "You can still sit this one out. We won't force you to go."

Rika nodded. "Yeah, it's no big deal if this is too much for you."

Meryl shook her head. "No, I have to see this thing to the end. It's my world, my home. I can't turn my back on it."

Rika grinned. "That's what I wanna hear! Alright, we're all set! Let's go kick some Mary Sue booty!"

Meryl pulled out two derringers and spun them around her fingers before grabbing then handles and cocking back the hammers with her thumbs. "Let's."

The trio entered through the gateway, expecting the worst, but they were determined to find Sano and put an end to Casey's reign of terror once and for all. It was official. The Mary Sue Hunters were about to enter an all out war. Could they win? Or was it all for naught? Their answers lied on the other side of the dimensional vortex.

**Preview**

Rika: We're finally back after a long ass hiatus! And it looks like there's more action up ahead for us!

Ren: In the next act, we take on Casey's Mary Sue empire and we get into a little bit more of Sano's dark past!

Rika: Oooh, flashbacks are fun!

Ren: Also, there's gonna be a touch of Yaoi.

Rika: Horray!

Ren: I so hope I'm not involved with that one...

Rika: Aw, come on, be a sport. You and the boss would make a cute couple!

Sano: So would you and Meryl.

Meryl: Now, hold on a minute!

Ren: Uh, anyway, stay turned for "Act V: Gun Hammer of Justice"!

Sano: Gaufwafwafwafwa!

**Mary Sue Hunters Weapons Tutorial #1**

Rika stands on a stage in front of a red curtain with a spot light on her. "Okay, so someone of you out there may be confused as to how our weapons work against the Mary Sues, right. Well, we here on Mary Sue Hunters understand your frustrations and are willing to fill you in. Take it away, Sano!"

The curtain raises to reveal Sano standing next to a chart with diagrams of the various weapons and devices used by the Mary Sue Hunters. "Well, where should I begin?"

Rika then asks, "About about with that pen of yours?"

Sano points to a diagram of what looks like a normal everyday ball point pen, "That old thing? It's just your basic Logic Barrier Device. With it, I can control the size, shape and even the density of the barrier. However the maximum size is about the size of a small city block and the battery only allows me to use it three times before it needs to be recharged."

Ren appears on stage next to Rika, "Hey, talk about my sword! It's cool!"

Rika rolls her eyes. "It's nothing special. It's just a plain old sword with Logic energy put in it, right?"

Ren facial expression saddens as he walks away with his head hung low. "My sword IS special..."

Rika shakes her head. "What a baby. Anyway, Sano. Please explain that electrocution technique you used this chapter."

Sano nods. "Right.To be perfectly honest, it really wasn't a technique. See, the glove I used generates logic energy that can be channel through any surface to harm Mary Sues. Of course, i carries the same flaws as the Barrier Pen Device. Once he power is used up, it's no more good until you recharge it."

Rika asks, "Well, how much power did you use during that fight?"

Sano replies, "All of it."

Rika chuckles. "Well, I guess with that and your pen running out of power, you're well on your way to being screwed, huh?"

Sano nodded. "I guess that's one way to put it. Um, anyway, let's move on. We haven't discussed your weapon yet, Rika."

Rika raises an eyebrow. "Mine? Uh, which one?"

Sano replies, "You know, the only one that you're actually allowed to take on a mission."

Rika folds her arms and pouted. "You just had to remind me of that, didn't you? Sheesh, I said I was sorry!"

Sano sighs. "Rika, you nearly wiped out the Tank Police with that thing!"

Rika clears her throat. "ANYWAY. I'll field this one. My extra special May Sue Slayin' Dester Eagle is equipped with logical rounds. Each round injects a burst of logic energy into the target, so the more slugs you put in a Mary Sue, the closer to destruction she'll be! Also, there are special explosive rounds which are used against the more durable Mary Sues. Those generate a logic barrier field inside of the Mary Sue that expands until the the Sue is splattered in pieces! Not a pretty sight, I can say that much."

Ren still sulks in the corner. "My sword's special! I mean, sure I can cut Mary Sues down with it, but I can also shoot slashing projectiles and even deflect all types of Sue energy attacks with it! I remember one time I cut a Mary Sue's battle tank in half with this baby! Nothing special, my butt!"

Rika looks over at Sano and asks, "You think I should tell him I was kidding?"

Sano smiles. "Nah, he'll be fine."

Ren shouts, "MY SWORD **IS** SPECIAL, DAMN YOU!"


	5. Chaotic Casey: Act V

Mary Sue Hunters

Case 2: Chaotic Casey

Part V: The Awakening

Sano woke up to the smell of cherry blossom perfume. His head was throbbing and his vision was slightly blurred. As he look up at the ceiling, he tried his best to remember what had just happened. He was winning the pointless staring contest and some idiot removed his glasses. Sano's glasses were custom made to block any effect of a Mary Sue's "stunning beauty", making him impervious to the infamous Insta-love spell casted by them. He ended up passing out from a nosebleed.

He felt a soft mattress underneath his body. He was obviously in someone's bed, but whose? Just as he pondered, he heard a door open, along with the sound of a sweet, angelic voice humming softly. His instinct told him to jump out of the bed, ready his closest weapon and unleash hell. However, his noticed that his supplies were missing. Also, an irrational feeling grew within him, making him not want to harm anything with such a beautiful voice.

He finally faced forward, dreading who he would see before him. However, it was not Casey. It was Milly Thompson. He outfit resembled a skimpy prom dress a girl would wear simply because she expected to get laid. Casey had turned Milly Thompson into a scantily clad bombshell. Her lusty eyes examined Sano from top to bottom as she slowly and very sexily approached the writer.

Sano's emotions and thoughts went haywire. He could feel the Mary Sue energies emanating from Milly and attacking his common sense and logic like a wild beast. He consciously knew what was going on, but without his weaponry and equipment, he was defenseless without it.

Sano rolled out of the bed and bellowed, "Stay back!"

Milly frowned with disappointment, "You...don't like me, Mr. Sano?"

The writer's sense slowly began to melt away. "No, that's not what I meant! I mean...I....I..."

Milly smiled, her eyes filled with hope, "You mean you really do love me?"

Sano grunted fiercely as a sharp pain race through his skull. He held his head with both hands and gritted his teeth. He cried out, "MAKE IT STOP!"

Casey appeared before Sano and embraced him, wrapping her arms around him snugly. She whispered into his ear, "Don't be afraid, Sano-chan. I'm going to give you.....the greatest of care."

With that, she pushed him back only far enough to press her lips against his. Sano's body began to lose even more strength. He couldn't even push her way. The Mary Sue was corrupting his senses and draining his energy simultaneously. He passed out once more.

Casey smiled at his collapsed form. "Sleep well, Sano-chan. Soon, we will harvest that preciously wonderful Logic Energy you possess and rule over ALL existence."

Meanwhile, Ren, Meryl and Rika arrived in time to see a heavily wounded Knives making his way through the city. His had cuts and scars all over and one of his arms were missing. His breathing was labored and he looked like he had been bleeding from his left eye. He had his revolver clutched in his hand as he weakly stepped forward. Suddenly, he collapsed.

The trio ran to his fallen form. Rika tried to help him up, but Knives refused. "No...I can...do it myself."

Rika argued, "But, you're in NO condition to-"

"Be quiet," said the humanoid plant. "I just need to rest for a bit. Leave me be."

Meryl then spoke up, "No. Despite your past deeds, I'm sure we're all going to the same place for the same reason. To that giant castle in the city to defeat that crazy woman. Am I right?"

Knives bitterly nodded. He hated that she was right. "Right you are. However, I've seen the true horror of that woman. Her power is great and her army is formidable. What's worse is that she can increase her morale at will by using the remaining humans who reside in that town."

Ren raised an eyebrow, "She WHAT? She has a cloning device or something?"

Knives nodded. "That's half of it. The device she is using is called the Sue Drive. It can transform anyone into one of her kind and then clone them as many times as she wishes."

Rika gasped. "So that's how our universe became overrun with the Sues so quickly! So...she's not just some idiot with power to burn. She's actually plotting something major."

Ren scratched his head. "Uh...so, what could she be planning?"

Rika asked, "What if this were just a test? She could be using this universe as a testing ground for that contraption. Could you imagine if she used that thing in a universe with even MORE destructive characters? Like Bleach or Naruto? She'd have an unstoppable army that even WE couldn't take on."

Meryl drew two of her derringers and said, "Then, we can't waste anymore time."

Knives stood up with a smirk on his face. "It's about time!" He stretched he newly regenerated arm and wiggled his fingers. "Heh. Good as new. Now, my dear spiders, let's go rescue my idiot brother and exterminate that annoying "Mary Sue" woman. Then, I can get back to exterminating YOUR kind."

Meryl rolled her eyes at Vash's genocidal brother her eyes. "Let's just get this over with."

"Oh, it's already over with," said a voice from behind.

They all turned around to see a large group of trench coat wearing Mary Sue and Gary Stu characters armed with revolvers similar to Vash's. The majority were blonds with black jackets and shades with red lenses. However, the leader was none other than Vash the Stampede himself.

Meryl's expression softened as she regarded him. "Vash...this isn't the real you. You said...you once said that this world is made of love and peace, remember?"

Vash flinched at those words, but responded. "I live only for Casey. Her will must be....and WILL be carried out."

Knives drew his weapon and pointed at his mentally enslaved brother. "In that case, Vash....you will die for her, as well."

Rika shouted, "Knives, what the hell are you trying to pull?"

"Two birds with one stone," he smirked, "Besides, if killing Vash is the only way to break this creature's control over him, I'm more than willing to make that sacrif- huh?"

He felt a gun press against the side of his skull and heard the sound of the hammer cocking back.

Meryl's eyes were full of fury. "If you don't lower your weapon, Vash will be the very least of your problems. I can promise you that."

Knives chuckled. "Foolish little spider. Do you even have the heart to pull the trigger?"

Meryl replied, "If you don't lower your gun, we'll find out, now won't we?"

"Enough!" Vash bellowed. "Kill them all, except for the swordsman. He will be useful."

Ren shouted, "H-hey! What's so special about ME?"

Rika replied, "I've been asking that since day one."

Ren turned to his partner. "That's mean, Rika!"

The army of Vash wannabes attacked and the war of May City began.....

Sano awakened to find himself chained to a wall with Casey standing before him in a leather dominatrix outfit. Beside her was Wolfwood with nothing on but a pair of silk underwear. Casey smirked wickedly as she greeted the writer.

"So glad you could join us, Sano," said Casey, "Allow me to be the first....to welcome you to hell."

Sano weakly raised his head to face her. His vision was blurred and still focusing. "What the hell are you after? Why didn't you just kill me?"

Casey chuckled. "Because, Sano-chan. We need that precious Logic Energy you carry inside of your body. Also, I want to humiliate and shame you before we completely drain you to death. Welcome to your first Yaoi fanfic. Wolfwood, please show our friend the pleasure of yaoiness."

Sano struggled against his shackles as the mentally bonded priest slowly approached. "This can't be happening...NO!"

Casey laughed evilly. "What a treat this is! To be violated by one of your favorite anime characters. Don't struggle so much, Sano-chan. Who knows? You just might enjoy it. Ha ha ha ha!"

Stripped of his gadgets and tools, he hung his head down. He had failed and there was no escape. Despair was quickly filling his heart. All that he had worked for was going to be for nothing. It was just his luck that his demise would be so degrading. A yaoi fan Mary Sue created by a woman who was once his friend and someone that he hoped would become more than that.

Wolfwood was suddenly only inches away from his face, slowly embracing him. He drew his face close to Sano's.

--

There were only a few of Vash's henchmen left as our heroes stood tall, slightly damaged, but still more than ready to fight. At that point Vash stepped in and joined the battle. As the other battled against the remaining henchmen, he was met half way by Meryl, who was determined to save him.

Vash aimed his weapon at the shorter insurance girl. "Are you prepared to die?"

Meryl replied, "No. I'm prepared to save Vash. The real Vash. I know you can hear me, in there!"

Vash flinched again, but shook it off. "You talk nonsense. I am Vash the Stampede, Casey-sama's lover and bodyguard. The harbinger of chaos!"

Meryl aimed her gun at Vash. "The REAL Vash would never say such things. Vash...try remember who you are. You're not a killer, Vash. No one has the right to take the life of another."

Vash's eyes widened at the sound of those works as a single tear drop rolled down his cheek. "Rem...."

Vash had a flashback of Rem saying the exact same thing. From that, he felt a terrible headache coming on and dropped his gun while crying out in agony. "I am...the harbinger....I....am...a...soldier...of love.....I...AHHH!"

He fell onto his knees holding his head with both hands. "This......this world....is Casey-sama's...."

"Vash!" Meryl cried out, "You have to fight it! You're the one who said that these world is made of love and peace! Those aren't the words of a harbinger of chaos!"

Red lightning began to crackle around Vash's body as tears streamed down his face. "Rem...please lend me your courage..." Suddenly there was en explosion that blew Meryl back, across the sand.

There was a large cloud of white smoke where Vash had stood. Just as Meryl tried to run over to it to check on Vash, someone had grabbed her into a choke hold from behind.

"gotchu!!111" shouted the badly written Mary Sue,"now i'm guna kill u 4 casey-sama an get my rewoard!"

Click. Bang!

"ahhh!!11" The Sue stumbled back and released Meryl due to the bullet wound that grazed her shoulder.

A silhouette appeared within the smoke cloud. "There's no need for any of that."

Meryl's eyes lit up at the sound of that voice. That wonderfully familiar voice.

Stepping out of the smoke cloud, Vash had his revolver in hand and immediately started coughing due to the massive inhalation of the smoke. Meryl slapped her forehead. Yup, he was definitely the real Vash.

The Sue raised an eyebrow, "hay. Y did u shot me? im on ur side!!1"

Vash smiled pleasantly. "Sorry, but I changed my mind. I hope that isn't too much trouble. Will you guys please lets us go?"

"fuk that! we gots orderz form casey-sama! tak these guyz owt!" The sue asserted he statement with a nod.

Vash pointed over to all of the defeated henchmen. "Uh, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you're all alone now."

The sue spun around to see all of her comrades on the ground and the group that defeated them headed her way.

"Uh...uh...kthxbye!" She ran off into the desert.

Knives grinned evilly as he pointed his gun at the retreating Sue. "You're not getting away, insect."

Bang!

Knives' gun flew from his hand. From the direction the bullet came, stood Vash with his gun still smoking. Knives sneered at his brother. "Damn you, Vash!"

Just as Vash was about to retort he felt something collide into him, almost knocking him down. Meryl had embrace him with her arms around him. He could tell by the way she trembled that she was crying. He put his arm around her and said nothing. He only smiled.

Rika sighed as she kicked on of the defeated Sues. "Okay! So now we get Sano back. We really don't have time for a canon pairing right now. Let's get a move on!"

Knives 'hmphed' and turned his back to them all. "I agree, spider. We need to move now. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Ren sighed as he approached Vash and Meryl. "Hey, sorry to ruin your moment, but we're about to move out. Please, step this way...."

In actuality, Ren was trying to keep Vash away from the Mary Sues that were just defeated. He didn't want to bother explaining the fact that they were all dead. The passionate as Vash felt about saving lives, it would complicate things.

Vash asked, "Hey, shouldn't we help those guys? They look hurt really badly."

Ren grinned nervously, "Uh...well, they're regenerators! They'll be fine fine as long as we leave them there and not come back until after we've defeated the evil Mary Sue..."

It then occurred to Ren that he'd have to explain to Vash why killing the Sue was necessary. It was going to be a long mission.

Rika looked toward Ren, thinking about Vash's word before he was freed from Casey's trance. What did they want with Ren? As far as she knew, he was just a hunter like herself. She put that though in the back of her mind before following the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, Casey watched with delight as Wolfwood closed in on Sano, prepared to lip-lock with him.

"Why so flustered, Sano-chan? I mean, we haven't EVEN gotten to the buttsecks yet."

"You're insane if you think-MMMPH!" Sano's moth became muffled by that of the traveling priest. His shackled limbs pulled against the chains, desperate to get free, but to no avail. However, it didn't end there.

Casey's smirked. "Well, Sano, how does it feel to go Yaoi with your favorite Trigun character? Wolfwood, I do believe it is time our guess had the experience of force fellatio, don't you?"

The priest nodded blankly before slowly removing his underpants.

"H-HEY! What the HELL is wrong with you, lady?!" Sano shouted out with fright and fury. "Cut this out right NOOOOOW!"

Black lightning crackled all over the author's body as Casey watched with a smug smirk on her face. She already knew what was about to happen and said, "Taking the path of a righteous hypocrite, are you? And here I thought you were against my kind."

Sano's eye twitched, but his burst of power only grew to the point of a bright, white aura of power exploding around him, producing a large cloud of smoke the cloaked him for a few seconds. As the smog from the explosion began to clear away from him, Casey feasted her eyes on the form of a tall man with long, black hair, no glasses and a black leather body suit under a long olive green trench coat. His eyes were magenta and full of malice as he brandished the biggest gun she had EVER seen, even for a Trigun Sue.

Attempting to hide the terror on her face, she stated not so boldly, "Sano, you know that be transforming into that form, you're contradicting everything you stand for!"

The new form smirked. Soon his smirked turned into the most sadistic of grins. "Maybe everything Sano stands for. Heh. You're just a petty Sue, so you don't know. What **I** stand for is eradication of all things I dislike. And What I dislike is decided on a whim. Guess who just made my list?" He finished his sentence by aiming the weird space age looking bazooka contraption in his hands at her.

"So sad. I actually liked this universe, but I guess it has to be fried all to be damned just like the DBZ one. You should be ashamed of yourself, Mary Sue. It's YOUR fault it had to come to this. I'm gonna destroy this universe and YOU with it! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The weapon whirred to life as a sparks of red energy began to gather at the barrel. The entire complex shook lightly, but the vibration gradually became stronger by the second. Casey pulled out a large blue revolver, similar to Vash's in an attempt to summon her Angel Arm, only to find that her power was unavailable to her.

In distress, Casey cried out, "What....what did you DO to me, you bastard?!"

Sano's sadist grin widened, "My host single handedly created a being who crippled a universe full of warriors that had the power to destroy galaxies at a time. Just imagine what I can do when I'm actually TRYING."

This was the moment Casey was waiting for. She smirked and pulled out a small communication device. "Sara-sama. I have succeeded in awakening him and he's preparing his weapon."

"Excellent, Casey. Activate your barrier and prepare for impact," said a mysterious female voice from the communicator.

"Huh?" The dark figure raised an eyebrow as he overheard the conversation. "You still think you can defeat me, woman?" By that time a large amount of crimson energy had gathered at the barrel of his cannon. "This one shot is enough to reduce this entire universe into a completely lifeless wasteland! You were foolish to challenge me."

Casey spread her arms as a green dome of light surrounded her. She said with a smile. "Oh, we're about to see who the foolish one is."

Just as she finished her sentence, a dark cloud formed above the castle and swirled about. Golden bolts of lightning began to flash within in it before a rather large bolt, the size and shape of a pillar, barreled downward, crashing through the roof of the castle. With a booming crash, the cannon wielding maniac was hit with enough impact to send him through the floor. His cannon was knock from his grasp and landed harmlessly on the floor. The device powered down just as Casey retrieved it.

She spoke into her communicator again. "Sara-sama. I now have the Deletion Cannon.

The voice replied with satisfaction, "Well done, Casey. Disengage your Sue-control on the Trigun Universe and return to base."

Casey nodded. "Roger that." She looked down at the hole in the floor and winced. "Yeah, he's **definitely** gonna feel that in the morning!" She closed her eyes and cupped her hands in from oh he abdomen. A green spark of energy formed between he hands as she chanted, "Mary Sue Control....Dispel!"

As Vash, Knives, Meryl and the hunters made their way to the castle, the noted the lightning striking the roof, and also noticed the castle was vanishing. In fact, all signs of Casey's rule were fading out of existence before their vary eyes. In seconds, none of the Vash wanna be clones where anywhere to be found.

Knives narrowed his eyes. "Just what the hell is happening now?"

Rika cheered. "Alright! Sano must've beaten that stupid Sue! Way to go, boss! Er...well, I guess we still need to find him, though..."

As they arrived at the location where the castle once stood, they found that it was a sandy clearing next to a hospital. There, they found Sano unconscious with his clothes charred. It was easily to deduce that he caught the business end of the earlier lightning pillar.

Vash and Ren both picked up the KO'ed author and brought him into the hospital, causing a fuss, mainly due the Sano's condition the other was because Knives never bothered to put his gun away and gave nothing but dirty looks to everyone around him. He eventually left, promising his brother that the next time they met, they would be enemies once more.

No words were said as Sano was admitted and tested, however, Meryl suddenly blurted out, "Checkmate, hunters."

Everyone looked to the short girl with wide eyes. Meryl's face sported a dastardly smile as she continued in a voice, that was obviously not her own, "At last, the Deletion Cannon is in MY possession. When Sano-chan wakes up, tell him that he has my gratitude. He made this almost TOO easy. Oh, and thank you as well. If it wasn't for your lack of observation skills, this would not have been possible."

Vash shouted, "Leave Meryl alone! Whoever you are, come out and face us!"

Ren frowned. "She can't, Vash. Because she's nowhere near here. Meryl's being controlled from a remote location."

"Correct, Ren Kusanagi! Also, I'm sure you're aware that if I so desired....I could make this girl commit suicide right before your eyes." A sinister laugh escaped Meryl's lips.

Rika sneered. "You BITCH! I swear I'm gonna rip your face off your head with my bare hands!"

"Now, now Rika-chan. I was only kidding. I have no interest in Meryl Strife. She's of no threat to me. But given what you just said....that would make YOU a threat, now wouldn't it?"

Meryl drew her derringers and aimed at Rika. "Come on, Rika. How about it? If you can kill Meryl before she kills you, I'll allow you a real face to face fight against me. Take Meryl's life and you'll have the opportunity to put this war to an end."

Vash cried out, "NO! I won't stand for anymore killing."

Rika rolled her eyes. "Tch. Screw you. I'm not killing a cannon character, you sick heifer."

Meryl lowered her weapons. "Didn't think so. Anyway, my helpful idiots, I will depart now. And hunters.....I REALLY think you should stay out of my way from now on. I may not have invented it, but I'm pretty sure you wouldn't survive a direct blast from the Deletion Cannon. Toodles! Hahahahaha!"

Meryl regained consciousness and took a look around her. "Hmm? Why does everyone look so upset?"

Vash replied. "Er...uh. No reason! Say, shouldn't you be getting back to your partner now?"

Meryl poked her finger in his chest. "Look here, buddy, my job is to watch your EVERY move and make sure you don't cause trouble and I WILL do my job, got it?!"

Ren watched then chuckled lightly. "Well, it looks like every thing's back to normal here."

Rika sighed. "Yeah, but when the boss wakes up, he's got a lot of friggin' explaining to do."

Ren's smile faded. "Yeah. And how."

To be Continued.

Casey stands before the readers wearing a white pair of jean shorts and a tight pink tank top. She also is wear a pair of blue lensed shades and is talking on a cell phone. "Uh-huh. Yes, I'd like three gallons of hair dye. Uh-huh. Um, red, blue, pink, yellow, green, and heck, throw in white. Uh-huh. Put it on my charge card. Thanks. Buh-bye."

A voice calls from afar. "Casey!"

Moments later a woman dressed in a white turtleneck sweater, blue jeans, and thin framed glasses comes forward with a frown on her face. "Casey, have you been spending our weapons development budget on hair dye again?"

Casey smiles innocently. "Of course not, Sara-sama! Why would I do such a thing?"

Sara narrows her eyes. "Then would you mind explaining why I got a confirmation notice in my email for 3 fudgin' GALLONS of hair dye?"

Casey replies, "Come on, Sara-sama! Try to understand, that us Mary-Sues have to update our hair color every other paragraph! We may use powers to so it, but the dye has to come from SOMEWHERE, right?"

Sara sighs and turns to the readers. "Welcome to Lessons on Suedom. Here, we will explain some of the abilities and powers of Mary Sues in the Mary Sue Hunters Series."

Casey smiles brightly. "And also, we might give you fan service!"

Sara rolls her eyes. "Speak for yourself. Anyway, first we're going to begin with lower level Sues. These are made from beginner's level fic writers. Generally full of power, but no creativeness, therefore making them an easy target for the Hunters. For example. The black trench coat bodyguards at Casey's castle. Each has most, if not all of the skills and attributes of Vash the Stampede. However, their lack of intelligence evens the playing field. They're pretty much what happens when you give little kids authority. They'll abuse it until they hurt themselves. I believe Rika refers to these types as 'Target Practice'."

Casey sighs. "That was pretty uninteresting. My turn! Let's talk about a more superior Mary Sue type. Namely, moi. The stunningly beautiful, cunning and graceful Casey."

Sara slaps her forehead. "Score one for modesty."

Casey sticks her tongue out at her creator. "Nyaaaa......"

Sara shakes her head. "And one for maturity..."

Casey rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the readers. "Anyway! My type is Mid-level, which is pretty formidable. I am equipped with awareness of universal boundaries and also have more than one method of utilizing the massive power given to me. Needless to say, if it was Sara-sama's will to kill the Hunters right away, I wouldn't have had any real problems in doing it. What?"

Sara shakes her head again. "Brag much? Also, Sano would have annihilated you if ever made the mistake of awakening that thing inside of him."

Casey raises an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah....what IS that anyway?"

Sara replies, "The most lethal form of Mary Sue. More like an abomination of Sue Power and Logical Energy. It's a very long story. And we're out of time anyway."

Casey shouts. "Wait, I wanna hear more!"

Sara grins. "And score one for cliffhangers! Bye, folks!"


End file.
